


Those Magic Hands

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 15





	Those Magic Hands

You let out a gasp as Sonny bit into your neck, sucking and biting in attempt to leave a knowing mark, arms wrapped tightly around you, pulling you insanely close to his body. He’d promptly pounced on you the second he walked in the door noticing that you were wearing nothing but one of his Fordham shirts and his favourite pair of blue lace panties (you just wanted to be comfy, but you certainly weren’t complaining at the reaction). Your hands buried into his hair, mussing up the usually pristinely jelled locks, scratching at his scalp gently as you redirected him back to your face.

“Ya, look so fuckin’ sexy right now doll.” He muttered against your skin. You pulled him into a searing kiss, working you way into a dance against his pillowy lips, God did this man _ever_ know how to turn you into a complete puddle with just a kiss. Sonny’s tongue ran across your lower lip, begging for entrance that you very happily complied with, moaning against him, tasting the remnants of beer and something you couldn’t quite place. A hand found its way tangling into your hair, giving a good heavy tug at the roots, instinctively your hips rolled against his, you could already feel how hard he was and it made you absolutely weak. Your hands delicately moved to his shirt, managing to un do the buttons mid kiss, mouths moving against each other euphorically. 

Dominick shrugged out of his shirt, dropping it to the hallway floor while he moved you backwards to the bedroom, breaking the kiss long enough to pull your shirt over your head. Groaning at your practically bare form he actually froze, drinking you in, steely blues raking your body before they met yours, completely electrified.

“Fuck sweetheart…” You giggled lightly, giving him a wink before you practically skipped to the bed. He was quick to shed the rest of his clothing, leaving a trail into the bedroom, “You’re absolutely stunnin’, ya know that?” 

“Speak for yourself Dominick.” Your voice was airy, dripping with lust as you pulled him to you in another blissful kiss, all teeth and tongues, biting into each other, he pulled your lip away from you, letting it snap back causing you to moan out his name. He smirked at that, hands quickly finding their way to your breasts, as his lips (and teeth) settled back into making that hickey on your neck. Sonny palmed at your chest, groping roughly at you, thumbs trailing circles over your nipples before pinching them, you whimpered, hips thrusting up, begging for more friction than he was giving you. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, tongue lapping at the tender skin, your hand gripped the back of his head tightly, holding him against your scalding body. Your other hand trailed its way across his body, scratching and kneading any of the porcelain skin it could manage to reach. His mouth switched to the other side of your body, repeating his process with the other breast while you whimpered under him. Finally, he pulled away, sitting back on his haunches between your legs, fingers delicately playing with the edge of your panties, teasing you a little more.

“Ya know these are my favourite pair?” A cocked brow, smug grin on his face, all you could manage was a nod and a huff of a breath. He chuckled darkly at that, pulling them off your legs, taking a moment to drink in _all_ of you now that you were completely bare. Fuck were you ever beautiful, especially when he had you fired up like this. Dominick moved back over you, propping up on an elbow while the other hand stayed by your cunt, tracing patterns along your inner thighs. You keened beneath him, begging for more, begging for him to touch you where you needed him to, his lips met yours once again, you could feel the smirk evident on them. 

Sonny figured he’d teased you enough, fingers exploring your folds, grinning at the sopping mess that greeted him, your hips shot up, begging for more. He spread your wetness around, simply the tip of his fingers thrusted into you, before finding their wet way to your clit, slow and deliberate circles.

“Look at ya, I’ve only started using my fingers and ya already shakin’.” He chuckled, nipping at your lip again.

“Sonny….” You whined out, tugging at his hair, he gave you a sweet kiss before he sat back up again, wanting to really watch you come undone. His fingers moved back to your centre, plunging them in torturously slow, he paused slightly, leaving you filled, laughing to himself as your hips rocked, keening for more. Moving again, he pumped his fingers, feeling your walls flutter around them, his free hand moved to circling your clit, applying various levels of pleasure, constantly changing it up so you had no idea what to expect. His fingers curled against your most sensitive spot, groaning at the feel of the spongey spot. 

You skin was on fire, your head thrown back into the pillows, eyes closed in absolute lust, you bit your lip into your mouth at a particular heavy roll of your clit. Sonny felt like he could cum simply watching you, it was completely entrancing the way your body reacted to only his hands (you often did compliment his hands, those _fucking_ fingers, on more than one occasion he’d caught you staring at them in a trance. Why did he have to constantly talk with his hands? You’d gotten flustered in way too many inappropriate moments) and he fucking _loved_ it. Picking up the pace of the ones captured by your pussy, he twisted and scissored them, dragging them against you, watching as your breath picked up even more. Your thighs visibly shaking as he pressed harder and faster on your clit. You knew he was watching your every movement, watching his fingers disappear into your wet heat, there was something so incredibly erotic about the entire thing. As his fingers twisted inside you as they pumped, tapping your g-spot with each movement, he slapped at your clit, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger tightly, practically pinching and you felt the coil burst within you, practically sobbing as your body thrashed against the sheets, juices spilling onto Sonny’s hands. He helped you through your shattering orgasm, slowly kissing his way up your body, settling over you once again.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous when ya come sweetheart.” You gave him a breath of a laugh as he laid a passionate kiss against your lips, groaning against your mouth as your hand wrapped about his cock.

“If I’m so fucking gorgeous, why not make me do it again?” You smirked, Dominick let out a low growl, flipping you onto your hands and knees before showing you just how many times he could make you cum.


End file.
